


The Little Flower Girl

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/M, HHR Baby, Harmony - Freeform, fluff galore!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: He never imagined this was how his last year would go, what with having a daughter with his best friend/wife. But after the war, it was all he could’ve ever wanted.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	1. The Beginning of Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic for what it is. I have another fic I’m currently working on alongside this one, and I never intended to write this, but I was very quickly persuaded to. (Goddamn you and bless you at the same time, Rant.) 
> 
> There’s a few things from canon I’ve quietly changed, and it’ll all be explained over the next couple of chapters, but for now, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Hoodini

St. Mungo’s  
July 16th, 1998

~

“Oh Merlin, I could KILL you right now Harry!” 

She had been in labor for hours at this point, her water breaking earlier that morning. Harry, being the perfect partner, sat right next to her, her hand exerting the force of a hydraulic press onto his. Despite all this, he sat there with that same shy grin on his face, whispering sweet words into her ear.

“You’re almost there Mione, just a little more. A few more pushes and she’s here!”

Another contraction flew through her body, and Harry’s facade finally broke, his jaw clenching and the unbelievable pressure Hermione was putting on his poor hand. “Oh Merlin, I’m gonna need Skelegrow for my hand after this.”

“You’re not the one who’s pushing a human being out of their body! Oh the things I’m going to do to you Potter!” She let out a pained groan as another contraction hit her. Harry quickly drew closer to her ear.

“Oh the things you already do to me...” he said gently. “Trust me when I say that I’ll do whatever you want after this.” He felt her shiver, and he grinned, only to let out a yelp at the beating his hand took. “Good god woman, where did you get this strength?!”

An assistant healer let out a bark of laughter at his comment, before focusing back at the task at hand.

“Alright Miss Potter, just one more push! This is it!”

“OH HARRY, YOU ARE DEAD!”

~

“Oh Harry, look at her! Isn’t she beautiful?”

Harry could only smile at the complete turnaround that Hermione was in the midst of doing. He shook his head, then turned his gaze towards the little being swaddled up in a blanket. He already knew from the sight of this child’s already growing brown hair that they’d be cursed with messy hair, like his parents had been. Hidden behind those closed eyelids was his emerald eyes. He was glad she had taken more from Hermione’s looks, but he thanked every deity there was that their daughter, his little girl, had his eyes.

“Of course she is, she looks so much like her mother!” At his words, she playfully shoved him with one hand, always making sure their daughter was safely in her other arm. Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes, and she looked down to look down at the sleeping child.

“Did you think all of this would’ve happened that night?”

He knew immediately when she was talking about. Ron leaving them on the hunt, with Harry and Hermione turning to each other for comfort. The comfort quickly grew heated, and before long, they both laid in his bunk, basking in the afterglow. It was a small sliver of happiness in those dark times. His eyes softened as he looked at his two girls.

“I don’t think I ever planned for a future after the war...I didn’t think I’d get this far.” At this, Hermione broke a little, watching his smile gain a wistful look to it. He looked off to the side as he said this, his eyes becoming glassy behind his wire frames. A tear quietly streamed down her face, before she watched as his face lit back up. “But I’ll tell you this now, Mione,” he said quietly.

“I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” Her tears were flowing freely now, with her letting out a watery giggle. He reached over and wiped her tears away, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away, slightly breathless. “Yeah, definitely wouldn’t change a thing.”

They sat in relative silence for a few minutes afterwards, before they heard a knock on the door to their room. They turned to see Luna and Ron walk in, big smiles on both their faces.

“Mum’s getting the rest of the clan gathered back at the Burrow,” Ron began saying. “‘Didn’t want to overwhelm the poor girl’, she said.” He let out a snort at that. “Poor thing is gonna be overwhelmed anyways, with how many of us there are.” 

Luna let out a giggle at that, and playfully smacked his chest. “Oh, you know she’ll be fine,” she jokingly chastised him. “Your family of all families should know how to not overwhelm new additions to the family.” 

He smiled at her, before turning to the two new parents. “So, can we see the little sprog?” Hermione turned her in her arms and watched Ron’s eyes fill with love in an instant. She knew he’d never cry in front of them, but she could tell he was desperately trying not to. “Oh, she’s beautiful...”

Harry walked over to him and clapped his shoulder. “Yep, she really is. And we’ll be trusting her Godparents to spoil her rotten.” At his words, Luna let out a happy squeal, quickly grabbing Hermione in a gentle hug. Ron though, looked confused and turned to Harry.

“Who’s her Godparents?” 

Harry could only roll his eyes and let out a laugh filled with happiness. “You and Luna, you daft git!”

He watched as Ron’s eyes filled with tears, before they rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor. The room quickly grew in noise from the collective laughter emanating from the three. After Harry got him situated in a chair, and eneverated him, Luna asked the question both Harry and Hermione were waiting for.

“So what’s the little one’s name?” she asked. “I’m sure it’s as beautiful as her, and that it fits her perfectly.”

Harry and Hermione smiled at her, and Hermione spoke first. “Well, we wanted to keep in line with the Evans’ family tradition of naming their daughters after flowers, so...” She let Harry finish her explanation, seeing his eyes sparkle as he said the name.

“Dahlia Marie Potter,” he spoke, his voice shaking as his smile only grew. “Her name is Dahlia Marie Potter.”


	2. Midnight Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to yet another fluffy chapter! I absolutely needed to write this after the last chapter of Someday, and I hope you all enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Take care out there!
> 
> -Hoodini

If you asked him, Harry would say that he absolutely loved sleeping in. 

Years of living at Privet Drive had taught him to wake up at the slightest noise, afraid of somehow displeasing his relatives with how slowly he awoke. His years at Hogwarts did little to break this habit, unfortunately, with the yearly adventures he had constantly draining him both physically and mentally. 

So when the war against Voldemort was over, he realized just how much he absolutely, positively loved sleeping in. In the past two months, he felt like he had caught up on the past decade of fatigue that plagued him constantly.

So when Dahlia was born, he wanted nothing more than to go back in time and curse past him for skipping out on so many nap-time opportunities. 

In the two weeks that they had Dahlia at their shared home in Manchester, Harry swore that he had lost any and all progress that he made in reclaiming his sleep.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes at the first little wail Dahlia let out. A quick look at his and Hermione’s bedside clock showed that it wasn’t even three in the morning. He felt her body shift as she clung to him tighter. 

“I got her last time,” she mumbled out, still in a state of being half asleep. “It’s your turn.” She let out a cute huff at that, and Harry couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of his wife (‘his wife!’ he thought with glee) pouting at him, her eyes glassy. He laid a gentle kiss to the top of her head, before regrettably moving away from her grasp. 

That was another thing he’d miss, he thought to himself as he walked to the nursery at the end of the hall. Ever since they had gotten together in their fifth year, Harry and Hermione had grown into the habit of waking up as late as they could whenever they had the chance. Being able to lay there and watch her sleeping form helped push all his stress away, and he loved doing it whenever he had the chance to.

But as he opened the door into the nursery, and he laid his eyes on Dahlia, he realized he wouldn’t trade his daughter away for the world. As soon as she felt his presence, Dahlia’s wails quieted down to small sniffles, and her small arms seemed to reach out in his direction. His heart swelled at the sight, before he walked over to the small crib she was in.

“Hey there, little munchkin...what’s got you upset so early in the morning?” He lifted her into his arms, his hand absentmindedly casting a wandless spell to set up the changing station they had set up nearby. A quick check made him realize that she didn’t need a nappy change just yet, so he merely held her close to his chest. She let out a small gurgle, and Harry smiled softly at that.

“Ah, you just missed Papa, didn’t you?” From the moment he laid eyes on Dahlia in the hospital, he knew he was completely screwed. He knew he’d be wrapped around his daughter’s pinky in the future, and it seemed that she wanted to start that influence early. “Papa’s here now, munchkin. Wanna see Mama too?” She made another noise at that, and he grinned. 

Walking into their bedroom allowed Harry and Dahlia to see a sight no one else would be given the chance to see. Hermione Potter, who was renowned to be one of the most proper and badass women in magical Britain, completely sprawled out across the king-sized bed they had. Her hair was a complete bird’s nest, a strap from her tank top had fallen off her shoulder, and she snored loudly enough for Harry to be taken back to the Gryffindor Boy’s dorm.

To Harry, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

He gently laid Dahlia between him and Hermione. He blew gently on her nose to wake her up, and he watched as her face cutely scrunched up before her brown eyes appeared. As soon as she noticed Dahlia, a smile broke out, and she whispered quietly.

“There’s my little flower girl...” She stroked Dahlia’s head gently, and Harry could already tell that the newborn had begun to slowly fall back asleep. “Go back to bed munchkin, Mama and Papa will be here in the morning, with lots of love and kisses just for you.”

Harry softy held one of Dahlia’s hands in his own, with Hermione grabbing her other hand, and they both watched their daughter fall quietly to sleep. Hermione let out a soft giggle at the sight, before locking eyes with Harry. All her love for him showed in her eyes, and he returned the feeling. 

“I don’t think I’d trade this for anything in the world.” She spoke softly. Harry grinned at the statement, but couldn’t help but tease her.

“Not even for more books?” She gently slapped his chest, letting out a laugh at that. They settled down at that, before they slowly leaned in and shared a small, but meaningful kiss. As they separated, they both cuddled closer together, making sure to not squish Dahlia. 

“You know,” he said quietly. “I always thought I’d be a rubbish father. I only ever had my Uncle to go on from, and the only thing I really learned was what not to do.” Hermione leaned in and pecked him on the cheek after hearing this, her heart sinking as he once again revealed yet another terrible thing about his childhood. 

“I think you’re quite good at it,” she responded. The grin he sent her quickly dissipated any sadness in her body, before he moved in closer to whisper into her ear.

“I think you’re quite good at it too.” He grinned before he moved back. “I think we’re doing a great job being parents.” She nodded in agreement, and they both began to feel their eyelids begin to fall. They locked eyes one last time.

“I love you, Mr. Potter.”

“I love you too, Mrs. Potter.”

And as he drifted off to sleep, Harry realized again that, although he’d always miss being able to sleep late into the day, falling asleep together with his family more than made up for it.

It would be just his luck that they all wouldn’t wake up until the sun was high in the sky.


	3. One Pissed-off Protective Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! No angst this time. Sorry for the delay, had some personal stuff to work through. I hope you all enjoy!

Harry was angry.

Actually, angry wasn’t a good enough word to describe the state of rage he was in. Livid, apoplectic, pissed, no word could really be enough to describe how he was at the moment.

He strode down Diagon Alley, his robes billowing at the force of pure magic exhuming out of his body. His wand was in his hand, shooting sparks out onto the street beneath him, and his eyes glowed, his normally soft emerald eyes turning a sharp, dreadful green. The same green that took away so many lives during the war. 

People around him scattered away, fully realizing that the same humble, always happy boy that they usually saw was the same man who took down the most feared Dark Lord. 

He marched into one of the many buildings within the alley, a few people curiously following him inside, and they watched as he walked past the front desk, to the protest of the receptionist that chased after him. 

Within the office building, workers watched as he passed by, flinching at the unbridled rage that was seen on his face. As he approached a set of wooden doors, he flared his magic again, sending them flying open. The crack of the door hitting the walls echoed through the building, and those nearby would swear they heard a growl emanate from the man.

“Mr Potter, wait! You aren’t allowed back here, only employees of the Prophet are authorized to enter-“

He turned and glared at the receptionist, stopping the woman cold in her tracks. His glare was bad enough from just seeing it, but having it directed right at you? The poor woman thought her heart was about to be ripped from her chest.

“If you do not allow me to speak with your editor, there won’t BE a building for you to work in.” His wand tightly in his grip, it shot out a short burst of green flame directly into the ground, scorching the wood heavily. “Now, if you would kindly point me in the direction of his office, I will forget this incident.”

Her hand shakily rose in the direction of a door directly behind him, and he nodded, watching her scurry off. In the back of his mind, he knew he would have to apologize to the woman. She was just doing her job. He tried to compose himself, before he remembered exactly why he was here. The fire of his rage fanned once more, he blew open the office door.

“BARNABAS!”

The portly shaped man sputtered as he nearly fell backwards from the sight in front of him. The-Man-Who-Conquered, spitting fire and filling the room with his aura. It felt like it was choking him out, and it only grew as he watched Harry hold up a copy of the current day’s newspaper.

“‘The Next Chosen One?’” Harry spoke sharply. “‘Rumours of Seers speaking of prophecies involving the newest Potter?’” His eyes strained, his teeth bared, he yelled out his next words. “‘Baby Potter to be our next SAVIOUR?!’” 

Barnabas actually fell backwards from this, and Harry stalked towards him. Every footstep felt like death itself was marching closer.

“You dare paint a target on my daughter, over RUMOURS?!” The windows shook from the energy coming from him, his whole body shaking incredibly from his anger. He had never felt this type of rage before, not during his time with the Dursley’s, not during the years where he was vilified.

Not even when duelling Voldemort himself.

“Don’t you dare put the weight of your problems onto MY daughter’s shoulders!” he snarled out. “You all did it with me, picking and choosing when you’d love me and turn the entire country against me! You are the reason I almost left this country behind to fend for itself!” 

Gasps echoed through the building, but Harry didn’t care anymore. They had threatened his daughter, threatened to place the wizarding world on her small shoulders. He wouldn’t stand for it, not while he was still kicking.

“If another Dark Lord comes for my daughter, you will be who I blame.” He pointed directly at Barnabas. “You, the slimy bag of shite that turned the whole country against a teenaged boy, and plans to do so with an infant girl.”

He turned to walk out the room, but stopped at the doorframe. 

“You’ve done nothing but out yourself as a threat to my family. If by some divine intervention, a prophecy is made...I’ll take the bastard down myself, and let Dahlia push him through the Veil, with you kicking and screaming right after.”

He stared Barnabas down, and for a moment, Barnabas thought the man was about to curse him into oblivion. He’d get away with it too. No one would dare stand against the man who saved them all.

But he watched as Harry stormed out of his office, before letting out an explosive breath. He knew he was playing with fire when he approved that article, but he imagined an inferno, not full fledged Fiendfyre.

Harry walked calmly towards the front desk, watching the receptionist as she was obviously composing herself.

“Excuse me, Miss Winters?” He found her snapping her head towards him, eyes wide in fear that his anger would be directed at her next. “I would like to apologize for my attitude earlier. You didn’t deserve to be accosted just because of my anger at your boss.” He bowed, and many watched him with wide eyes.

“That’s quite alright, Mr Potter,” she began once she had fully kicked her brain into gear. “It’s completely understandable why you were so upset, and just to let you know, most of the people here had no idea what the article was about before it was being sent out to the entire country.”

He smiled at her, and once again, she thought her heart would stop. “I appreciate the gesture, Miss Winters. However, I still wish to apologize. The House of Potter is at your dispense.” 

Her eyes widened, before smiling softly. “Thank you, Mt Potter. And if you are willing to put a word in about some of the conditions we work under and how to improve them to your wife, I’m willing to officially let this go, not that I haven’t already.”

He smiled, before nodding. “I’ll be sure to let her know.”

Back in his office, Barnabas Cuffe was realigning much of his office, and trying his best to calm his beating heart.

‘Probaby should have expected that,’ he chastised himself. His office was a mess, and Potter hadn’t touched a thing. It was all because of his aura and magic. It was palpable, flaring out like a solar flare from the sun, making various papers and objects orbit around him. He knew if you could physically see an aura, it meant the owner was incredibly powerful.

And he had decided to piss off the most powerful wizard of the age. 

‘No more stupid ideas, Barnabas,’ he told himself. If he wanted to keep running the paper (and stay alive, at that), he couldn’t afford poking the beast that was Harry Potter.

He sighed, and sat down, trying to calm his heart down.

“BARNABAS CUFFE!” 

He flinched at the voice, and wilted at the sight of one Hermione Potter, eyes positively glowing with power and rage, standing at the entrance of his office with a wand in hand.

Yes, definitely no more articles about Dahlia Potter unless they had express permission from the two. Never again.


End file.
